Power Rangers Busting Force
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: After experiencing Power Rangers from Erin, Candace dicides to bust her brothers, Power Rangers style!


**Power Rangers Busting Force**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **After experiencing Power Rangers from Erin, Candace dicides to bust her brothers, Power Rangers style!

"MOM!" A familiar voice rang loudly. It was from Candace. "Phineas and Ferb made tons of peanut butter and jelly in a jars together in the backyard."

By Candace in the front yard was Erin reading a book. SG came up to Erin after Candace ran off.

"How can you not hear her?" SG asked.

Erin saw SG and took out giant cottonballs out of her ears.

"I'm sorry what?" Erin asked.

Candace's mom pulled into the drive way. "I'm coming." as she got out of the car.

Candace guides her into the backyard. She opens the fence and shows it.

"Hi mom." Phineas called.

Candace look to see Phineas and Ferb with peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches.

"Hi, boys, looks like you have snacks already. I'm going to go figure out what we can have for dinner." Linda said, walking off.

Candace growls as she walks to where Erin's at.

"Erin! How did you not see that?" Candace yelled.

"Been busy reading my manga book, Magic Knights." Erin said.

Candace growled as she walks off not paying attention to both Erin and SG.

The next day, Erin is in Phineas and Ferb's living room, watching TV out of boredom. It was playing Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Candace came into the living room with her phone until she saw Erin.

"Hi, Erin. Whatcha watching?" Candace asked.

"Power Rangers Dino Thunder, one of my favorites." Erin told her. "The coolest crime fighting super heroes who fights aliens, evil magical creatures, evil ninjas and samuaris, and crimals. The first series was the Mighty Morhpin Rangers."

"Isn't this show meant for boys?" Candace asked watching the part where they summond their Zoids.

"I know but I like it because of the Pink and Yellow Rangers, they have female members. Even sometimes the females the blue AND a red ranger." Erin said. "Power Rangers are so popular with the boys but I like them and their are some girls who like it."

"Well, not for me."

"But they were originated in Japan called Super Sentai." Erin said. "See," She holds up a picture of Asuna and the Baka Rangers. "Even in some anime, girls formed their own called the Dummy Force or the Baka Rangers in original Japan."

"Alright, I get it. Can you tell me what they do?"

"They fight evil and bust them for doing things they shouldn't be doing." Erin said. "Man, you're so impaitent..."

Candace eye widen as Erin contiues to talk.

"Say that again?" Candace asked.

"What "you're impaitent"?" Erin asked.

"No before that."

"They fight evil?"

"No in the middle!"

"Bust them for doing things they shouldn't be doing?"

"Yes, I know I'm gonna do today! I'm going to make my own Power Rangers team to bust my brothers!" Candace yelled.

Erin growls in frustation and slam her face into a pillow.

"Why did I open my big mouth?" Erin asked to herself.

Candace was pulling Erin into the garage. She closes the door and goes to Erin.

"Erin, I can't sew good, can you make the costumes?" Candace asked. "You're really good at fashion."

"Okay, Candace's what color?" Erin asked writing a notepad.

"I'm Red Ranger!" Candace said.

"Okay, Stacy's pink, Jenny's yellow..." Erin said.

"What I thought I'm choosing the colors?"

"No I am, Stacy said last time you made her tangerine color so I'm giving the colors. And let's see I need blue and green Ranger."

Candace thought for a moment until she saw SG coming in.

"There you two are. I look over the house for yah'll." SG said.

"Perfect! SG do you like blue and green?" Candace asked.

"SG will be green." Erin said.

SG was confused until Erin whispered, _"Please forgive me, she's making a Power Ranger crew to bust her brothers."_

"Really?" SG complained.

"I'm sorry." Erin shrugged.

"Know Erin is there more colors to Power Rangers?" Candace asked.

"Well there was a purple, black, and one time orange. But we don't have a blue." Erin finished.

"Call Minty, she'll be blue." Candace said. "I need three more people to be purple, black, and orange!"

Candace went outside the garage door and paced. Erin and SG came out.

"Well..." SG asked.

Erin thinks until she saw Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella!" Erin called.

"Hi Erin, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Candace is making a Power Rangers force and she needs new members." Erin suggested. "Would you like to join, I'm in charge of the costumes."

"Sure, what color you had in mind for me?"

"Would you like to be purple?"

"Oh yes, I look cute in purple. Plus, I'll get my "Dress up as a Superhero" and "Girl Power Team besides the Fireside Girls" patch." Isabella said.

"It's settled, Isabella's purple." Erin wrote it on her notebook. "Now we need black and orange."

Vanessa was walking through the neighborhood until SG and Erin saw her and went to her.

"Hey, Vanessa!" Erin called.

"Oh hey Erin, where's your playpus partner?" Vanessa asked.

"Never mind that, I need a favor." Erin asked. "Since you are goth and love black, I need you to help us on something."

"Sure, my dad doesn't expect me at his lair until late evening." Vanessa said, going to them.

"Erin, you got all colors for everyone but you." Candace yelled.

"Well, I have orange but I was think of..." Erin got cut by Candace. "You'll be the orange ranger!"

"Can't I be pink or something?" Erin asked, complaining. "Orange is not even my color."

"Too bad Erin, let's hope to it!" Candace yelled, getting her phone and called Stacy and Jenny.

Erin sighed and called Minty.

"I Got My Own Thing" by Brassy music plays in the background. Erin is sewing and making the suits. She then made white belts, gloves, and boots and shoes. She also made accessories and grey color for Vanessa's suit. As she sews her suit, she groans but has no choice.

After all the suits were done, she grabs them and looks around to see if Candace's around. She smirks and tip-toes out.

She finds Phineas and Ferb who are looking on blue prints.

"Hey, Phineas, Ferb!" Erin called.

"Oh hi, Erin. Whatcha need?" Phineas asked.

"I need you to make weapons and Zoids from Power Rangers for Candace and her Power Ranger team." Erin asked.

"Oh cool I didn't know you two were into Power Rangers." Phineas said. "We'll do anything for Candace. Right Ferb?"

Ferb thumbs up at Phineas.

"Oh good, I need you to make Candace's cellphone, Stacy's shoes, Jenny's necklace, Isabella's sash, Vanessa's MP3 player," When Erin said Vansessa's name, Ferb eye widen and smiled. "and Minty's belt high tech weaponary."

"Sure, we'll make them just like the Power Ranger weapons." Phineas said, holding the items "What about yours and SG and the zoids?"

"Well, SG has her charm and I have my glasses and bazooka." Erin answered. "And here," Erin held a list of animals to Phineas. "These are the animals I choose for them."

"Okay, we'll get started." Phineas said.

Phineas and Ferb walked off with the girls' things. For a while Phineas came back and gave them to Erin.

"Thanks." Erin smiled.

"Here, to summond the zoids all you have to do is push the buttons on your belts of yah'lls suit." Phineas instructed.

Erin nodded and ran off.

Later Candace saw Erin with the suits.

"What took you so long?" Candace asked.

"I have a few adjustments." Erin said, giving her the uniforms.

"Perfect!" Candace smiled. "How do you put these on?"

"Say your Power Ranger theme and say activate or whatever." Erin told her. "Works in the show."

"Okay," Candace putting the uniforms excpet hers down. "I know, how about Power Rangers Busting Force?"

Erin shrugged as Candace found her cellphone.

"Uh... Busting Force... Actavate..." Candace asked.

The suit went into her cellphone and then Candace was in a bright red light.

"What's happen?" Candace yelled. "This isn't anime!"

After the bright light went away, Candace is wearing red dress with a long white collar, a white C on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches even one holding her cellphone, and white boots with red leggings. Candace open her eyes and gasped.

"Oh Erin this is so cool!" Candace yelled.

Erin smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"Let's go get the others!" Candace yelled.

When the girls got their uniforms from Erin, they held their items.

"So how does it go?" Stacy asked.

"Say Busting Force, Activate!" Candace ordered.

"Okay..." Stacy said.

"As long it's can be use for world peace." Jenny said.

"You can do that too." Erin said.

"Perfect." Jenny got excited.

All the girls held their items ready to change.

"Erin, you owe me for this." SG whispered.

"Busting Force, Activate!" All the girls yelled.

The girls' suit went into their items and they all got into bright lights of their respective colors. Soon the bright lights disappears and they all wearing the same suit as Candace only different.

Stacy's pink dress with a white collar, a white S on the side, white gloves with a pink bracelt on the left arm, a white belt with pouches, white boots with pink leggings, and pink bow.

Jenny's yellow long dress with a white collar, a white J on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches, white sandals instead of boots with yellow leggings, and she has her flower and necklace.

Isabella's purple dress with a white collar, a white I on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches, white boots with purple leggings, and a purple burret with a white bow.

Vanessa's black suit with a silver collar, a silver V on the side, silver gloves, a silver belt with pouches, and black boots with silver leggings.

Minty's blue dress with a white collar, a white M on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches, and white boots with blue leggings.

SG's green dress with a white collar, a white S on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches, white boots with green leggings, and a green bow.

Erin's orange dress with a white collar, a white E on the side, white gloves, a white belt with pouches, white boots with orange leggings, and a long ribbon tying her ponytail.

The girls were amazed by the uniforms.

"I love my new shoes!" Stacy called.

"Erin, I have to say you should be a fashion designer." Minty said.

"Hey thanks." Erin blushed.

"Okay team, let's get reayd... to bust!" Candace smirked.

"Yep, Ferb, the ground acting as up and down elevators is fun." Phineas said, going up and down with Ferb.

Soon, the girls burst out like Power Rangers.

Sheena Easton and female background music: **Power Rangers Busting Force!**

"What was that?" Vanessa asked. "It's not my dad's lair song isn't it?"

"No that's the theme song." Erin said.

"Oh, cool." Isabella said.

"Phineas and Ferb you are so busted!" Candace said.

Candace grabbed her phone and texted her mom. The girls held their weapons.

"Don't hurt them! I want them busted." Candace yelled.

The girls shrugged put their weapons down.

"Now for the real thing, the Zoids!" Candace said.

Nothing happen as they look around.

"Erin the zoids..." Minty asked.

"Push your belts." Erin said.

The girls pushed buttons on their belts. Suddenly the ground rumbled making some of them fall over. A red fox zoid ran out of the forest, next a pink crane zoid flew down with a yellow pigeon zoid, then a purple unicorn pony zoid, black cat zoid, green wolf zoid, blue rabbit zoid, and a orange monkey zoid appeared. They came down next to their owners.

"WOW/WHOA!" The girls yelled in amusement.

"Erin this is so cute!" Isabella yelled.

The girls jumped into their zoids.

"Erin, this is so amazing." Candace said.

"Wait for it..." Erin smiled.

The robots begin to glow, Candace's became a head, Stacy and Jenny's became arms, Isabella's, Vanessa's, Minty's become a body, and SG's and Erin's became legs.

"Awseome/Cool/Cute!" All the girls cried.

"That is cool!" SG said.

"Erin this is so amazing!" Candace smiled.

Candace smirked as she used the arm to make a big cage over Phineas and Ferb.

"They'll be busted for sure." Candace chuckled.

SG and Erin stared at each other.

"BTW Erin where did you get Power Ranger tech stuff?" Candace asked.

"Phineas and Ferb built it." Erin respond. But when she said that, she covered her mouth in realization.

"What?" Candace yelled making everyone cringed. "Erin, I can't believe you!"

"Well you said you wanted zoids and stuff."

"But I didn't... that's it! I'm going to bust them with or without this ranger-techno-whatever!" Candace yelled until she heard the car driving up a drive way. "Mom, she's here! Where's the eject..." When Candace hits a button, she was pulled by air and slide out of the zoid. "You're all busted and I got all the proof!"

As Candace left laughing, everyone stared at her.

"At least it's comfy." Phineas said.

"Nice going Erin." SG said. "She's now crazier."

"I'm sorry." Erin respond. "It'll go away I'm sure."

"How do you-?" Before Isabella could say anything, the machine turned green and it disappeared with the girls in thin air.

The girls fall, screaming and panicing.

"What do we do?" Vanessa yelled.

Minty got out her belt, Isabella got her sash, Vanessa's MP3 player, and Jenny's necklace. They threw them on a tree like grabbling hooks. Isabella caught Stacy, Minty caught SG, and Vanessa caught Erin. They all landed on the ground making it stopped and shut off the elevator ground.

"That was cool." Phineas said.

The technology of the girls' stuff faded.

"Now what?" Erin asked. "Sorry."

"It's ok. At least we can keep the suits right?" Stacy asked.

"Sure," Erin shrugged.

"Well, I'm going home and then go shopping." Stacy said.

"I got to save the pigeons." Jenny said holding a sign. "Save the pigeons!"

Stacy and Jenny walked off. Minty turned to them.

"You know I rather bust my brother and cousin then Candace's brothers." Minty told them. "I'm going to meet up with Tracey and Penny."

Minty walks off before she said, "Thanks for the suit."

"Later Erin, thanks for the suit." Vanessa said, walking off. "Dad's going to need me for something, bye."

"Bye Vanessa." SG and Erin called.

Candace opens the door and her mom came up.

"See zoids!" Candace called.

"Hmmm... well I see the boys, Isabella, and your friends in the backyard." Linda said.

"What, no! Where's the zoids?" Candace yelled. "And the ground goes up and down!"

Candace jumps on the grass.

"Wait, here my phone can be a weapon!" Candace yelled.

She try to do karate moves with her phone. Linda stared at her strangely.

"Candace..." Linda asked.

"Hi, Miss Flynn." Erin said.

"Erin, SG, Isabella, I love your suits." Linda admiring the suits. "Did you made them?"

"I did, yes and Candace's." Erin nodded.

"Oh how cute. Who wants chocolate pie?" Linda asked.

"I do!" Erin yelled first.

"I do!" Everyone called.

"I do..." Candace groaned.

Perry came in pet mode.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said, walking with the others.

Erin walked up to Candace.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Erin asked. "You did enjoyed the Power Ranger thing did you?"

Candace looked at Erin who had googly eyes.

"No, no I am not." Candace smiled putting her arm around her shoulder.

"We're still friends right?"

Candace smirked, "Only if I can keep the suit."

"Sure they're all yah'lls to keep."

"Thank yah." Candace smiled.

"Thanks." SG said.

"Thank you. I can finally get my two patches." Isabella said.

Erin laughed as she Candace went in for pie.


End file.
